Feels the Meteor
by The Anime Doll 09
Summary: When the Grand Magic Games is over, and of course Erza and the other have meet crime sorciere, relation between Jellal and Erza improve. they often had secret meeting. Because Jellal is a WANTED person, their relationship can't go normally. Can their relationship go normally ? as same as the other couple ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 = Secret meeting

_Disclaimer : ! __**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**__ ! __**It is Hiro Mashima's **_

After Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and the other met Crime sorciere. Relations between Erza and Jellal improved and they often held secret meetings without anybody at guild know.

At Erza's dorm (erza's room, midnight)

"Erza .. Wake up ." Said a mysterious man.

"Uh ? . . Oh, It's you , Jellal. You come again ?" Said Erza.

"Yeah, you don't like I come often ?" Said Jellal

"No, I like. But if you come too often... what if there are people in guild know? Said Erza

"You don't need to worry. Just trust me, okay ?" Said Jellal

"Okay." Said Erza

"By the way, Are you happy today ?" Asked Jellal.

"I'm happy, you ?" Said Erza

"If I can see you, I will be happy." Said Jellal.

"W-what ?" Erza blushed

"Hahaha .. You're always cute when you blushed" said Jellal.

"Am I blush ?" Erza blushed even more

"Yeah , do you want a mirror ? Hahaha " Said Jellal, then give Erza a mirror.

Erza look a scarlet girl with a red face.

"KYAA !" Erza shocked

"Hahaha , it's okay" said Jellal

They continue their conversation. Jellal go home. The next day at the crime sorciere's camp.

"Did you met Erza last night?" Asked Ultear

"Huft .. You know it again" said Jellal

"How often you want come to her house?" Asked Ultear

"As often as I can. Hahaha.." Said Jellal

"So, are you really dating with erza ?" Asked Meredy curiously.

"Y-Yes, we are" said Jellal little bit blushed "Don't tell anyone about this, okay ?"

Beside that, at fairy tail. Erza was chatting with mirajane and Lucy and ate a cake

"Erza, you have eaten 3 cakes today, haven't you?" Said Lucy

"Yeah, so ?" Said Erza

"Uhm, nothing-nothing." Said Lucy

"Hahaha ... But, everyone at the guild is happy, look at them." Said Mirajane

(Guild's condition)

"Let's go find a job, happy !" Said Natsu

"Aye!" Said happy

"Gray-samaa!" Said Juvia

"Huh ? What's wrong?" Said Gray

"Hello Wendy ! How are you ?" Said Romeo

"I'm fine. How about you ?" Said Wendy

"Where is Gildarts ?" Said Cana

"It's look like the child miss her father. Hahaha... " Said Macao

"If you're a man, don't mock a girl !" Said Elfman

"Elf-niichan ! Calm down." Said Lisanna  
(Back to the Bar)

"Yeah." Lucy nodding

"But they're too noisy." Said Erza

"But, Its not too noisy, right ?" Said Lucy

"Talking about noisy, I remember something." Said Mirajane

"What is that ?" Said Lucy

"I think, last night at Erza's room is noisy too." Mirajane smiled

"Are you sure ?" Said Lucy

"Yeah, why we didn't ask Erza?" Said Mirajane

"Nice idea Mira." Said Lucy

"Huh ? Nice idea ? What is that ?" Asked Erza because she wasn't listening

"Erza, what happen last night ?" Asked Lucy and Mirajane

"What do you mean, Mira, Lucy?" Asked Erza

" Actually, when I past your room last night. I heard someone laughing and screaming. I think what happen to you." Explain Mirajane.

"E-Eh ? I-It's N-nothing. Hehehe. Maybe it's form another room." Erza answered nervously.

"I think someone came to your room. Hahaha.. " Said Lucy " Just Kidding, Erza."

"Ah .. Maybe you're right, Erza" said Mirajane

"Y-Yeah." Said Erza

Then Erza spent her cake hurriedly.

"Huh ? You eat your cake faster than usually .. Do you hungry ?Do you want one more ?" Asked Mirajane.

"Ah , no, now I'm full and I think four cake is enough today." Said Erza.

"Are you sure, Erza ?" Asked Lucy

"Yeah. HAHA.. I think, I want to go back for a while. Bye !" Said Erza

"Yeah, bye." Said Lucy and Mirajane confused

Then Erza hurriedly went back to her dorm. She went to her room, and close the door.

"Why did mira know ? Did she know that Jellal came ? Did my conversation too loud ? What will I do if the guild know ? What will I do if mira know" Erza talk to herself anxiously.

Suddenly , a salmon hair man jump to the window .

"Erza !" Said Natsu with curious face

"Natsu ?!" Erza shocked

- To Be Continue -


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back ! sorry for late update. Haha.. sorry this chapter there is no Jellal. I hope you still enjoying. and thanks for the review!**

* * *

Chapter 2 = Find a child !

_Disclaimer : ! __**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**__ ! __**It is Hiro Mashima's**_

When Erza was at the outside of the guild, Natsu search her for go to job.

"ERZAAA !" Shouted Natsu

"Huh ? Natsu ?" Said Lucy

"Let's go for a job!" Said Natsu.

"Job ? Nice idea ! I haven't pay my rent." Said Lucy

"You, Wendy and Gray wait me at the station, okay ? But where is Erza ?"

"How dare you order me ?!" Said Gray

"WHAT ?!" Said Natsu

"Gray, just do it,okay." Lucy sweet drop."Natsu, Erza went to her dorm."

"Oh, thanks Lucy !" Said Natsu, he run faster as he could.

Beside that at Erza's dorm.

"Why did mira know ? Did she know that Jellal came ? Did my conversation too loud ? What will I do if the guild know ? What will I do if mira know" Erza talk to herself anxiously.

Suddenly , a salmon hair man jump to the window .

"Natsu ?!" Erza shocked

"Erza ! Let's go to this job !" Said Natsu

"Job? Okay, but what is the job ?" Asked Erza

"Look At the Prize! they will pay us 5.000.000 Jewels , only for finding their child !" Said Natsu excitedly.

"Well, I agree. Is everyone agree ?" Asked Erza.

"Yeah, they've waiting us at the station !" Said Natsu. " Let's go Erza !"

Then they go for the mission. At the client's house.

"Please, find our child. Her Name is Gladys. She has brown hair and her hair is long. Her age is about 5 years. We lost she at the forest which beside a river near here. She is precious for us. Please find her !" Said the client.

"Okay, don't worry. We'll find her! Said Erza"Yeah, they've waiting us at the station !" Said Natsu. " Let's go Erza !"

Then they go for the mission. At the client's house.

"Please, find our child. Her Name is Gladys. She has brown hair and her hair is long. Her age is about 5 years. We lost she at the forest which beside a river near here. She is precious for us. Please find her !" Said the client.

"Okay, don't worry. We'll find her! Said Erza

"A Child ?Is that precious for her family?" thought Erza.

At the forest. They scatter to search Gladys. Where Wendy, and Lucy place..

"Hey pretty girls!" said some drunk guy with pervert faces." What are you doing here ? Haha.. I know I know I know, you want to find me, right?"

"We don't want you. Just go away from us!" Said Lucy

"Don't be so fierce, you're pretty girls. Haha ..Let's play with me" Said some drunk guy

"Don't move!" Said Lucy."Take this!"

Lucy. = [Gate of the scorpion! I open thee ! Scorpio !]  
Wendy= [Roar of sky dragon]

"MAGE ?! AAARGGHHH!" Said some drunk guy

"Yeah, do you want more ?" Said Lucy

"N-No, thanks ! Hahahaha..." Said some drunk guy and run

"It's save now, wendy." Said Lucy

"Yeah, let's continue our search to find Gladys." Said Wendy

Lucy and Wendy continue their search. Now, at Gray place...

"Hey ! Look there a handsome guy!" Said a group of girls." Hey ! Prince, what are you doing here ?"

"Huh ? Girls ?" Said Gray "if one of you was named gladys?

"Me! Me! Me!" Said all of the girls

"Hey ! I am Gladys !" Said the first girl

"No, I'm the True Gladys!" Said the second girl

"You're the fake ! I'm the real one!" Said the third girl

"Don't care about them ! I am who prince search" said the fourth girl

"Hey! I'm the true Gladys" Said the girls

"Huh ?" Gray sweet drop

Gray = [Ice make Prison !]

"Prince, don't be like this !" The girls crying

"You are useless!" Said Gray and leaving.

Gray left and continue the search. Beside that at Natsu, place ...

"Huh ? Is that Gladys ?" Natsu pointing something brown

"Maybe, let see !" Said Happy

"Hey, It's only a brown squirrel"Said. Natsu disappointed

"Natsu, How about that one?" Happy pointing something brown

"Huftt... It's only a rabbit." Said Natsu

"How about that ?" Happy pointing something again.

"Now I'm angry !" Said Natsu, and look for something brown."Huaaaaa, it's a Cat! You're so cute. You are cuter than happy."

"Natsu ..." Said Happy sad

"Haha.. It's kidding. You are the cutest happy." Said Natsu.

"Hehe.. Natsu ! Look at that !" Said Happy ." Maybe that is Gladys"

"Yeah!" Said Natsu and go to another brown. "ARGGHH ! It's only deer ! Now I'm really angry !"

Natsu continue look for Gladys angrily. And the last place... Erza's place...

"Gladys ! Gladys ! Gladys ! Gladys !" Erza shouted.

"W-who are you ?" Said a brown hair girl with a body full of wounds

"Do you know, a little girl named Gladys? Her family very worried about her." Said Erza

"Why you search me ?" Said a brown hair girl."

"You are Galdys?" said Erza

"My family ? Worried ? I don't care." Said the little girl

"What ?"

-To Be Countinue-

* * *

**Well, sorry for give a weird name for the girl, i have no idea about it. Haha , thank you for reading my story, sorry for some error English language. Don't forget for review it, okay ! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back ! sorry for late update. Haha.. sorry this chapter there is no Jellal again.I'm sorry. I hope you still enjoying. and thanks for the reviews! Note : this fanfic is OOC (out of character)**

* * *

**_Disclaimer : ! _**_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**_**_ ! It is Hiro Mashima's_**

Chapter 3 = Gladys.

"Do you know, a little girl named Gladys? Her family very worried about her." Said Erza

"Why you search me ?" Said a brown hair girl

"Y-You are Galdys?" Erza shocked."Why your body full of wounds?"

"My family ? Worried ? I don't care." Said the little girl

"What ?" Said Erza

"Don't worry, it's okay. but who are you ? What are you doing here ?" Said Gladys

"I'm Erza, your parents want my team for search you." Said Erza

"I don't care ! I have alone for many years !" Gladys cried

"Your parent had asked for many help. Until... I and my team found you." Said Erza

"Really ? But, where is your team ?" Said Gladys

Then Erza thrown a symbol that tell everyone go to there.

"Umm, What is that ?" Said Gladys

"Don't worry. Soon they will come." Said Erza."Ah ! You must smiled, okay."

"Okay" said Glayds

Then Erza and Gladys wait for the other. Not too long they came.

"Erza! Are you okay ?" Said Gray

"Erza ! What's wrong ?" Said Lucy

"I have found her." Said Erza

"Huh ?She full of wounds, I want to cure her." Said Wendy

Then, wendy cured her wounds.

"Are you okay now ?" Wendy look tired

"Yeah, I'm better now. Thank you." Gladys smiled

"Don't too much use your magic." Said carla

"Now, She looks cute." Said Lucy

"Hehe... Thank you." Gladys smiled

"Yeah, and she is kind" Said Gray.

"Gladys this is my team." Said Erza

"Thank you for search me." Said Gladys

"Yeah, not problem." Lucy smiled

"Haha.. Don't mention it." Said Natsu

"But, may I know your name ?" Said Gladys

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." Said Lucy

"I'm gray." Said gray

"Hey, don't be like that gray." Lucy Whispering Gray

"N-Nice to meet you." Said Gray

"Hello! My name is Wendy. Nice to meet you." Said Wendy smiled

"Em, Hello. Nice to meet you too." Said Gladys

"Hey, my name is Nat- " Erza cut Natsu. " Gladys, let's go home. Your parents is waiting for you."

"Hey ! Erza ! I haven't finish talk ." Said Natsu

"Natsu-san, calm down." Said Wendy

"Yeah, I miss them" Gladys begins to cry.

Erza hug her.  
"Don't cry. You will meet them, right ? You should happy, why did you cry ?" Said Erza.

"I have lost for 2 years. I think they have forgotten about me ." Said Gladys sadly.

"It's Impossible. You're their child that very important for them." Said Erza

"Yeah ! Erza-san is right." Said Wendy

"Hehe.. Thank you." Gladys cried again

"H-hey, why are you crying again ?" Asked Erza

"Hehe.. I'm sorry." Gladys smiled

"Hey, doesn't Erza act like her mom ?" Asked Lucy.

"Yeah, a little bit" Said Gray.

Then they went back to client's house. When they walked they chat little bit.

"Gladys, How you can lost ?" Asked lucy

"Huh ? I'm lost because... I don't remember." Said Gladys

"Don't remember?" Asked Wendy

"I'm only remember, when I slept 2 years ago, a mysterious man came to my room and after that I don't know what happen. When I'm awake I was in this forest." Explain Gladys

"How do your parents know that you lost in this forest." Said Lucy

"I remember when I was taken away, I heard someone call my name. maybe it was them." Said Gladys

"Ah ! But, can you use magic ?" Asked Natsu

"Magic ? I can little bit." Said Gladys

"What magic do you have ?" Asked wendy

"Umm, I think it's ... Earth magic. Hehe." Said Gladys

"Wow, amazing. Your magic same as Jura!" Said Lucy

Then they continue went to client's house. Until they arrived at client's house..

"Finally we can meet you again sweetie" said Client.

"Mommy ! Daddy !" Said Gladys

"You've grown alone! I'm really sorry" said the client

"Don't worry about that. I'm fine! It's because Wendy-onechan."" Said Gladys

"Thank you very much ! Look at you, you became beautiful girl, didn't she?" Asked the client to Natsu's team

"Yeah, she is beautiful.." Lucy cut Erza." And cute too !"

"Hehe.. Thank you." Gladys blushed

"You're welcome." Said Lucy and Erza

"But, why mommy and daddy cry?" Said Gladys

"It's because we very happy to see you again." The client smiled

*They look so happy. Maybe have a child will be fun, And have a Family .. * Erza taught while she was smiling.

"Ah ! This is your prize. Thank you so much!" Said the client

"Yeah ! Your welcome !" Natsu accepted the prize happily.

"Erza-onechan!" shouted Gladys

"Huh ?" Said Erza

"Don't forget me, okay ?" Said Gladys

"Yeah, I won't forget you." Said Erza

"Yey !" Said Gladys." Everyone, thank you very much ! Sometime come here to play !"

"Yeah !" Said Natsu's team

Then they went back to fairy Tail with a wonderful feeling, Especially for Erza.

- To Be Continue -

* * *

**I'm promise the next chapter there is Jellal. Thank you for reading my story, sorry for some error English language. Don't forget for review it, okay ! :D.**

**Next Chapter : I'm Glad You're Happy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna-san. I'm so sorry. I decided to erase this story. I'm really sorry. I think I want to edit this story. Don't worry, I will release the new version of this story. Gomen minna-san. I hope you can accept my decision. Sorry for make minna-san dissapointed**


	5. Chapter 5

Minaa ! I'm so sorry. My note for the new version is in my handphone and my handphone is get some virus and error. I'm so thank you if minna want to wait more. Gomen minna-san !


	6. Chapter 6

Minna-san ! Feels the Meteor's new version is release! Don't forget to read it, okay ? Before that I'm really sorry about my bad grammar :'(. Hope minna-san happy and like for the new version :')


End file.
